Secret
by Lusna
Summary: Slade is back and wanting robin as his apprentice more than ever. The titans meet robin's old family. Girlfriend's fight, friends unite.Who are these people who want him dead? And Who is robin, does anyone know? Does Robin Know?


Secret

**Author Note: My Second Story **

_**This story is a crossover between Batman the animated series, Young Justice, Teen Titans, and I Am Number 4. The reason I do not put this in the crossover section is that I really do not know which one to put it under and it is loosely related to any of the shows or movies other than Teen Titans. **_

_**In this chapter is that we are learning were Robin is from; Dream setting is in Romania at the circus.**_

_**The Robin in this story is Richard Grayson, Timothy and Jason are taking no part in this story. I am using the name Jason as the name of Richard Grayson before he lost memories, because I like the name, (options for other names are welcome). **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing form any shows or movies I use in this writing.**_

_**###########)*(###########**_

**Chapter 1**

**) Dream Start (**

The house door slammed and open a small two-year-old boy ran out wearing nothing except a pair of shorts, shirt, and a huge jacket, jumping off the porch he headed straight for the jungle. His footsteps echoed in the still night, bare little feet against the frozen ground of the forest. A chill trickled down his spine as the wind raked his messy black hair. He shivered and pulled light blue jacket closer around his shoulders to no avail. The chill was already inside.

"_**Jason**__**…"**_

his deep blue eyes widening clearly showing fear, he spun around, sprinting away from the voice, blood flowed from the scrapes and cuts he had gotten from tripping over tree roots, but he did not stop, he had to get away.

"_**Oh, Jason…"**_

The voice surrounded him, spinning in circles he looked around, he could not let them get him, and if he did, he would die.

"_**Over here, Jason."**_

He spotted a dark bulky figure in the distance, wait, no… Oh God No, Spinning around he took off, hearing howls he sped up, they had sent the hellhounds after him.

The forest had started to thin out, looking up he could see a village up ahead speeding up even more he raced toward the lights and buildings.

Bursting out of the trees he suddenly flew forward falling to the ground in exhaustion, trying to get up, he heard voices, whispering getting louder and louder, then pain so much pain, claws ripping throw his skin, it had gotten him. Everything was getting dark, but he could still see the bright lights, spinning circles, horses dancing, and so many twirling faces… then BANG!

The pain was gone; the weight was off him, _was he dead?_

Something was rolling him over, opening his eyes there now was only two faces in the sea of darkness one was a female with soft gray eyes with a halo of blonde, the other was a male with sharp eyes and prickly hair of brown. Then all went dark... for good.

**) Dream End (**

Shooting up in bed, Robin awoke. Gasping for breath, sweat plastering his hair and clothes to his body. Where was he? What was happening? Who is Jason? What was that dream about? It was so real and the boy looked so much like himself when he was younger. Sighing he reached his hand up to his face and felt the familiar black mask stuck over his eyes. He had taken to sleeping with it on when Slade had re-emerged in Jump City. He sighed and tried to calm down.

It took him a few minutes to calming his racing heart. He still felt sticky and hot in this bed, climbing out, he opened the door exiting the hot room. As he moved down the hall his feet could be heard padding down the cold floor, and when he reached the door to Beast Boy's room, he paused, listening outside the door. Wincing when he heard what could have been mistaken as a lawn mower, slowly a small smile crept its way onto his face. At least they were okay.

The smile had faded and been replaced with a deep frown by the time he reached the kitchen and filled a glass with water. As he drank, he thought about his dream. Slade he could understand. He was no stranger in Robin's dreams. Even his friends' deaths had been visitors of late. Nevertheless, he had never dreamt of something so strange. Furthermore, his parents… why were they there, he had not dreamt of them for years. Signing he shook his head, he didn't understand the place he had seen looked like Romania, he hadn't been there since he and his parents left the circus for the one in America when he was five, and all before that was left forgotten, his parents had said he had fell off the trapeze a few months before hand. Cutting his back open and hitting his head. They had said he was lucky to have survived.

Sighing he sat his now empty glass on the counter.

"**Robin?"** He turned when he heard the recognizable female voice of one of his teammates.

"**Hey, Raven, "**he said when spotted the physic floating in the corner.

"**You've…you've been having nightmares**." She was not asking, meaning she probably had seen a fair amount of his nightmare in her mind. After entering his mind a while ago when Slade had infected him with that hallucinogenic dust, Raven had formed a bond with Robin's mind, making it easier for her to see and feel what he was thinking.

"**I'm sorry."** He whispered. How much had she seen? Had she felt the fear racing throw him, the pain from the claws piercing his skin? He did not what to seem weak in front of her even if it was a dream.

"**It's not your fault."**

Looking down not meeting her eyes, he pretended to find the floor very interesting.

"**Besides,"** She continued. **"I don't think you would go down **_**that**_** easily**." A faint smile danced briefly across her lips.

"**Hum, wait WHAT,"** he said in shock, had she just made a joke?

They were quiet for a moment, this time it was a more comfortable silence.

Suddenly Raven spoke again.

"**Maybe…"** She hesitated, probably out of knowing that what she was about to suggest was not going to be taken well. **"Maybe you should talk to someone about these nightmares."**

"**It doesn't have to be me,"** She added quickly. **"Maybe another Titan, Cyborg, or beast boy, even Starfire. Or…-"**

"**I'm not talking to Batman or anyone else, defiantly not about this."** His tone was final.

"**Fine, but what about some of your other dreams, don't give me that look, I know that wasn't the first nightmare you've had."**

"**Maybe…"** The nightmares were getting worse, and nothing he had done so far had done any good. Maybe Cyborg. Beast Boy would just make fun of him. Scratch that. Cyborg would too. Starfire…She might understand, no scratch that she was to native she would probably be scared to death. Maybe…Alfred. He was like a grandfather to him; he would know what to say. The only problem would be getting him to keep it from Bruce. But then, Bruce had his own issues to deal with and probably wouldn't be concerned with Dick having nightmares. After all, he was not a baby he could take care of himself.

Before he could make a decision, the alarm screamed trouble. He and Raven ran from the kitchen to the large computer console, currently displaying a map of the city with a red, pulsating dot coming from the docks.

The docks, that was Slades territory.

Cyborg came up from behind them, Starfire close behind bright and cherry as always, Beast Boy stumbled forward, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and complaining about something that sounded like someone taking daylight savings time to seriously.

Robin felt a pang of guilt while looking at them, swallowing it down he then focused on the matter at hand.

"**There's been disturbance at the docks, looks like someone's trying to break into one of the warehouses.** **Hurry up and suit up we have to get there, and fast."** Robin stated.

"**Ugh. Why can't people break into warehouses at a reasonable time?"It is three in the morning! Don't they have to sleep?"** Beast Boy whined.

"**Maybe they have just finished the hibernating, friend Beast Boy, and are looking for a snack?" **Starfire had just finished watching a documentary on bears on the Discovery channel.

Raven raised an eyebrow. **"Uh…Star? Humans don't hibernate."**

"**Oh. Well, then what about-"**

Robin had had enough. His guilt over waking them had vanished and was replaced by annoyance. **"TITANS GO!" **He shouted.

Less than a minute later, they were speeding toward the docks.

_**###########)*(###########**_

_**Please tell me what you think about this story by clicking on that cute little blue button down there. Before I update on any stories I must have a total of 5 reviews.**_


End file.
